There is little information regarding the effect of nutritional status on immune function & morbidity in HIV infected children. It is known that protein energy malnutrition can alter immune funciton, causing a reduction in CD4 lymphocyte number & CD4:CD8 ratio, & an increased frequency of opportunistic infection. Failure to thrive is commonly reported in children with symptomatic HIV infection, & associated with a significantly shorter survival time. Poor growth has been shown to precede the decline in CD4 count & the development of opportunistic infection, & was the strongest predictor of progression fo AIDS. If nutritional deficiencies play a role in the pathogenesis of AIDS, then well nourished HIV infected patients may be able to remain asymptomatic or mildly synptomatic for a longer period of time. The impact of nutritional intervention on viral & immunologic status & growth prior to the development disease or opportunistic infection has not been determined.